This new spray carnation originated as a seedling of a plant resulting from my crossing two unnamed and unpatented carnation varieties selected from my collection of carnation plants maintained by me for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, the object of this crossing being to improve the range of varieties for commercial production by having more rapid growth, better flower colors and improved production rate. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of the almost pure white color of its blooms and propagation was done by me at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings with very satisfactory results. For that reason, this new carnation variety was propagated under my direction for several successive generations by means of cuttings at Aalsmeer, which demonstrated conclusively that this new plant would maintain its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and that its homgenetic character could be assured for commercial production.